screamqueensfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition/ SQDR1: Chapter 1 part 2
SQDR1: Chapter 1 part 2 is an upcoming and first chapter of Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition 1. Also can be read here: ☀http://sq-dr.deviantart.com/art/SQDR1-Chapter-1-part-2-630609656?ga_submit_new=10%253A1472226230 Story: Sonya Chanel...!W-wake up! Chanel Wh-what? Sonya It seems like when the timer goes down...we fall asleep...That's pretty nice,right?I mean,ever since we were trapped in here,I used to think we were held as captives by ISIS and when the timer went down,I tought we are all gonna explode!And everyone will be like "Allahu Akbar!"I'm glad it wasn't the case... Chanel Okay but...Shouldn't we go downstairs?The those idiots must be there! Sonya Oh,yeah.You must wake up first. Chanel What?!I'm already awake! Sonya It's just a dream,Chanel. Chanel ...oh... Sonya Oh,ummm....I'm dead by the way. Chanel Wait!What??!! Chanel I woke up from the dream and... What the f_ck...? ...noticed that Chanel #2 wasn't in the room and...there were a small pool of blood on the floor... N-number 2...?What's with that blood over there?!...and in my dream,she said that she's dead...What now...?I guess I should check the wardrobe... I came out of my room,and when I was coming down the stairs,the Chandelier of my wardrobe suddenly... 'I'M GONNA SWIIIIIIIIINGGG- '''Chanel ''...started falling down and... 'FROM THE CHANDELIEEEEEEEERRR~ '''Chanel ''...Number 2's corpse was supspended on it... 'FROM THE CHANDELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR~ '''Chanel ''...and the Chandelier,with Number 2's corpse...fell on the floor.The chandelier broke into thousands of shards... Grace Shortly after me and the others woke up,we heard a scream...coming from the direction of Chanel's wardrobe...We all headed there.We saw the corpse of...Sonya,lying on the floor.She was stabbed in the heart with a sharp dagger...The whole situation is getting more confusing...Being imprisoned here,suddenly falling asleep and when waking,finding our friend's corpse...Everyone was in shock and fear... Roger Wha-?! Chanel #5 Wh-why would anyone do something like...this?! Grace A-anyone? Chanel #5 Sh-she was clearly killed by so-someone! ??? THAT'S RIGHT Zayday Wha- Where did that voice come from...? Pete The monitor...! Jennifer M-Monitors? Grace Pete pointed at the huge monitor,located at the corner... ''Pete See?Those monitors must have been put there,umm..there weren't there before we fell asleep... Grace ''The monitor displayed a red devil-like figure... ''Red Devil THAT'S ALSO RIGHT!GUYS,I SHALL PRESENT YOU,THE KILLING GAME! Chanel #3 Is that text to speech? Red Devil MAYBE Chanel #3 I'm sure of it. Red Devil YES IT'S TEXT TO SPEECH ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?ANYWAY,GUYS,I SHALL PRESENT YOU THE KILLING GAME YOU ARE IN! Grace Killing g-game?We are in?! Red Devil YEP THATS RIGHT!BUT NO MORE QUESTIONS!FIRST,I SHALL EXPLAIN THE RULES TO YOU!AS YOU CAN SEE,SONYA WAS MURDERED,AND THE KILLER IS ONE OF YOU!!! Sam Wh-what?What do you mean the killer is one of u-us? Red Devil I SAID NO MORE QUESTIONS!THE KILLER IS ONE OF YOU,BECAUSE THERE IS A TRAITOR AMONG YOU!!!WHENEVER THE TIMER GOES DOWN ON YOUR BANGLES,SLEEPING DRUG WILL BE INJECTED AND YOU GO SLEEPY-SLEEPY NIGHTY-NIGHTY!HOWEVER,THE TRAITOR,ALSO KNOWN AS THE ATTACKER,WILL WAKE UP SHORTLY AFTER ALL OF YOU FALL ASLEEP.THEY WILL GO AND KILL ONE OF YOU!THIS ROUTINE WILL CONTINUE ON,UNTIL YOU FIND OUT WHO THE ATTACKER IS,AND KILL THEM!IF YOU WAKE UP,AND NO ONE IS DEAD,YOU WIN THE GAME! Grace What kind of sick game is this? Tiffany I love it! Jennifer What? Tiffany What? Jennifer I ASKED YOU WHAT DID YOU REFER TO WHEN YOU SAID 'I LOVE IT'! Tiffany I love that voice!Because I can hear it without needing to say it twice! Jennifer Oh... Red Devil ANYWAY,I HAVEN'T FINISHED!THERE'S STILL MORE RULES YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT!THE FORBIDDEN ACTIONS!YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT YOUR BANGLES DISPLAY A TEXT!THE TEXT DISPLAYED IS YOUR FORBIDDEN ACTION!EVERYONE HAS A DIFFERENT FORBIDDEN ACTION!IF YOU PERFORM THAT ACTION,POISON WILL BE INJECTED!WHICH WILL KILL YOU INSTANTLY!IF YOU TRY TO RIP YOUR BANGLES OFF,YOU WILL GET POISONED TOO!HERE!THOSE WERE THE RULES!NOW PLEASE,ENJOY THE GAME!AHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHHAA! Chanel #3 Please,don't laugh.It souns so cringey with text to speech. Grace B-but...Is that for real...? Red Devil B_TCH I Y'ALL ARE FUCKING IMPRISONED IN A HOUSE,YOU GOT F_CKING BANGLES ON YOUR ARMS THAT WILL POISON YOU AND WHEN YOU FREAKING FELL ASLEEP ONE OF YOU KILLED NUMBER 2!AND THAT PERSON WILL KILL MORE IF YOU DON'T FIND OUT WHO DID IT! Grace But how do we find the killer? Red Devil IT'S UP TO YOU!YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIND THEM RIGHT NOW,YOU CAN WAIT TILL SOME MORE OF YOU DIE!NOW,BYE! Grace ''The monitor turned black. ''Wha-?Are we seriously being forced in that 'killing game'? Chanel Grace,someone just got killed and one of us is the killer!Of course!Accept the situation!I already know who the killer is though... Grace ''Chanel had a really angry and vengeful look on her face,and she was staring at Melanie... ''Chanel THE KILLER IS YOU,MELANIE DORKUS!AND I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU NOW! Grace ''With that said,Chanel rushed towards Melanie,and Melanie ran out of the room and Chanel went after her... ''Ch-Chanel!No!Stop! Chanel BITCH!I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE! ''Melanie ran upstairs,and I ran into the kitchen,to get the weapon that I will finish her off with...I grab a kitchen knife and went upstairs... I know you are there,Melanie... Melanie Chanel...? Chanel THERE YOU ARE! I was about to stab Melanie,but...she grabbed my arm,and pushed me away from her... What the...?! Melanie Chanel,stop.I trust you.I know that you are not that smart enough to be able to do that to me last year...Let's talk...! Chanel What? Grace I wonder how Chanel and Melanie doing...?Shouldn't we go after them? Pete Meh.Those two are the ones with the biggest chance of being the killers,to be honest. Grace But what if they kill eachother?! Pete They wouldn't manage too... Grace Some of us went back to the dorms,some of us went downstairs or the kitchen.Only me and Chad stayed at the wardrobe,where Sonya's corpse were located... ''Were you close to her? Chad Huh...?Yeah.Kinda.I banged her.Multiple times.But that's not a big deal.I already banged the other Chanels too.You know,Grace,now that you asked me,I'll tell you:I'm the hottest guy in the whole university.Or world.So every girl,and guy,and animal falls for me.I banged almost all the chicks on the campus,and Chanel is unable to accept that,and now she's pissed at me.But there's one thing I learned that being hot and popular isn't everything.There's friendship and bond beetween people,and that's what matters.And I bang all the chicks,because I want to form a bond with everyone.Would you like to be the next one that I do that to?By the way,Number 2's corpse looks freaking hot,don't you think? Grace Uhmm...that's nice to hear that from you but I'd prefer to refuse...thanks. Chad Oh,okay... Grace ''Suddenly,Chanel and Melanie came in. ''Chanel Okay,Grace,call everyone here.Melanie and I have an annoncuement to make. Grace U-uhm,okay... ''I told everyone to go to Chanel's wardrobe,and when everyone arrived... Chanel Okay,since everyone is here,I'd begin my speech.So,Melanie and I talked with eachother and...she made me realize that...If we fought,and killed eachother,we will slowly falll into despair,and that's not what Number 2,Sonya Hefmann would want.She was always filled with hope...She was the most hopeful person among us...She always live streamed about how she puts the make up on her,every morning,at 6 AM on Twitch.She always took selfies of herself and made 'TRIGGERED' memes of them on Tumblr.She did all that with hope...That was our Chanel #2,and she wouldn't want her death to case such chaos among her friends... Melanie ...and that's why we decided that we'll work together,in order to find Chanel #2's killer,and we won't doubt echoter,because with hope,we are able to find the attacker! Chanel That's why,we are all going to keep on hoping,and whoever the attacker is- WHAT THE FLYING F_CK ARE YOU DOING?! Grace Jennifer were placing pink candles all over Sonya's body. Jennifer I'm placing candles around her.To show her my affection...See?They smell like strawberry...She drank strawberry tea every morning...Look!The vax tastes like strawberry too... Grace Jennifer was about to taste the candle vax,but Chanel interrupted her... Chanel What the f_ck are you doing?!Seriously!Freaking stop you creep!We must do something with her body! Chanel #3 The freezer? Chanel The freezer.It's the only option we can do now. Grace Wait! Chanel What?! Grace The murder weapon!lLet me check that! I pulled the blade out of Sonya's chest. A dagger...?Where did that come from...?There's no weapons in this house other than the kitchen knives... Sam It's easy!The one who killed Number 2 is the one who has weapons somewhere on their bodies! Chanel You are saying that because you want to touch the girls...right? Grace Sam stayed silent. ''Roger By the way...what's with those cameras? Grace Cameras?Oh right,there's a survaillance cameras around the house now.The monitors and the cameras weren't there before we fell asleep,right? ''Suddenly,Number 5 was rolling on the floor...ummm...she was crying...? ''Chanel #5 I'm freaking out!More than anyone else!I hate being closed in small places! Grace Okay,this house is not small.At all. Chanel #5 But we are being watched with those cameras and we are about to get killed and the killer is in one room with me!I had enough! Grace ''Number 5 rushed out of the door Yeah,I guess,we should go to sleep now...How much time were we asleep though?Ummm...It's already 1 AM! Chanel #3 Okay so...We put Number 2 in the freezer and go to sleep? Chanel Yeah.I'm tired.Like,completly tired.But...I will need help. Chanel #3 What kind of help? Chanel Number 3,I want you to open the doors for me!I'm not allowed to. Chanel #3 ...? Chanel That is my forbidden action... Chanel #3 Oh. Grace Ummm...we should all check our forbidden actions! Zayday Good idea... Updated Report Cards Chad: Freetime 1 Chanel: Forbidden Action: Opening doors Characters Chanel Chanel #2 (In Chanel's dream and corpse) Chanel #3 Chanel #5 Hester Ulrich Grace Gardner Zayday Williams Pete Martínez Chad Radwell Melanie Dorkess Roger Jennifer Tiffany Sam Category:Scream Queens : Danganronpa Editon Category:Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition 1 Category:Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition 1 Chapters Category:Scream Queens : Danganronpa Edition Chapters